Maybe
by niki230
Summary: Tal vez todo saldría bien y tanto él como Astrid tendrían su merecido final feliz. Incluso si era con otra persona. Tal vez, sí era más sencillo de lo que parecía llegar a ese final feliz. Tal vez, él y Astrid sí estaban destinados a un "felices para siempre", a fin de cuentas. Pre-Toothcup /Pre-Eretstrid
1. Chapter 1

_Por favor, no me digas que estamos bien._

 _Tengo mucho en mi cabeza_

 _¿No es esto muy sencillo? Tal vez…_

 _Porque hemos perdido demasiado para ganar_

 _Estamos bailando en la lluvia_

 **Plastic promises –Set It Off**

Hiccup sabía que su relación con Astrid no era más que mera apariencia ante los de la aldea, al menos de su parte. Quizá en un inicio sí fue real, pero debía admitir que su chispa se apagó rápidamente. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aún estaba enamorado de ella cuando iniciaron su relación. Pero, sí la quería, sólo que tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que, más que un amor romántico, lo que sentía por la rubia Hofferson no era más que amistad. Había tardado demasiado en notarlo, la verdad. ¿Qué clase de idiota era para haber creído su propia mentira durante casi 5 años? Tuvo que casi perder al _verdadero_ amor de su vida y ver a su actual pareja teniendo más química con un desconocido en 5 minutos que con él en 5 años, para darse cuenta de su error.

Y se sintió el peor patán de la historia. No era tonto, siempre supo que su verdadero amor no era Astrid, sin embargo, sí era obstinado e inseguro, por lo que siempre optó por hacer oídos sordos a las voces en su cabeza y cerrar los ojos ante lo obvio Pero, ya no quería eso No más.

Astrid no lo merecía, él no lo merecía y… y Toothless tampoco.

Porque sí, por más extraño y enfermo que pudiese sonar, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su dragón dese el día en que su alma se vio reflejada en los ojos del Furia Nocturna.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado desde el momento donde Toothless le dejó tocarlo por primera vez.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado desde la primera vez que volaron juntos.

Estaba enamorado desde todas esas tardes donde solían practicar nuevas acrobacias y desde todas esas noches en las que se desvelaban hasta tarde, él con sus investigaciones e inventos y el dragón haciéndole compañía y ayudándole en lo que podía.

Sabía lo enfermo que lo tomarían los de la aldea si confesara sus sentimientos. Sabía lo insólito que era el tener ese tipo de sentimientos por un ser de otra especie. Sin embargo ¿desde cuándo _él_ mismo no era extraño? Incluso de pequeño fue diferente.

Por otro lado, no era estúpido. Sabía que Astrid tampoco le amaba tanto como profesaba hacerlo.

Sabía que ella también estaba cegada por esa confusión de emociones.

Sabía que ella no sentía nada más que admiración y amistad por él.

Sabía que el corazón de la chica tenía dueño (aunque ella no lo aceptara) y sabía que ese no era él.

Tampoco era como si se sintiera mal por ello. Ni siquiera la primera vez que lo notó. Simplemente, el vacío que debió haber sentido en su corazón y los celos desgarradores, nunca llegaron.

No fue ese el caso cuando Drago se adueñó de su dragón. De su amigo. De su compañero. De su amor platónico. De su _Todo._

No fue ese el caso cuando vio a ese intento de ser humano montando a _su_ Toothless como si fuera propio.

No fue ese el caso cuando ese remedo de hombre intentó golpear al dragón luego de que este saliera del trance en que estaba.

En ese momento sólo había deseado matar a Drago de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Un deseo demasiado impropio de él. Lo sabía.

También sabía que debía sentirse feliz al besar a Astrid cuando todo acabó. Que debía estar rebosante de alegría cuando la chica le pidió hacer formal su unión con un compromiso.

Pero no había sido así.

Cuando la chica le dijo que le amaba y que quería estar con él el resto de sus días, o al menos hacer ese futuro oficial, sólo sintió su estomago revolverse ante la desagradable sensación de que perdería su libertad. O, al menos, algo así fue lo que sintió. En ese momento aún quería auto-convencerse de que eso era lo que quería, aunque gran parte de su ser le gritara que subiera sobre Toothless y volara lejos de archipiélago para siempre antes de ser condenado a estar en esa isla el resto de sus días.

Fue lo mismo que sintió cuando todos comenzaron a pedirle que tomara el lugar de jefe, el cual era temporalmente de su madre. Pero, ese era el problema. Él no quería que su madre tomara ese puesto _transitoriamente._ Él quería que Valka ocupara ese puesto el resto de sus días y seguir siendo el Hiccup despreocupado que se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado a los dragones y tenía la total libertad de viajar hacía donde su alma le dijese. Porque, como dijo su madre, tenía corazón de jefe (aunque eso aún estaba en duda, según él) y alma de dragón. Sobre todo alma de dragón.

Siendo sincero, no le desagradaba tanto la idea de casarse, pero, no quería casarse. No aún. No con ella.

No estaba preparado para compartir el resto de su vida con alguien, a menos que ese alguien fuese un dragón necroso y obstinado.

No estaba preparado para aceptar del todo que ya su padre no estaba y que debía tomar su lugar por culpa de Drago (porque a pesar de su arranque de furia con Toothless, sabía que él no lo hizo conscientemente y que no merecía cargar con las culpas).

Por otro lado, podía sonar paranoico y tal, y quizá ni siquiera fuera verdad, pero una parte de él –una pequeña parte de él- pensaba que una de las razones por las que Astrid le pidió ser su prometida fue porque eso la haría la esposa del jefe en un futuro. Por ende, sería la jefa de su tribu.

Sí, se odiaba por pensar eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. De todas formas, Astrid debería saber que no tenía que casarse con mal intento de vikingo como él para ser jefa. Gustosamente le cedería el puesto. Sin embargo, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido. No pudo pensar o siquiera procesar la información. Sólo sonrió nerviosamente, lo que al parecer la chica tomó como una afirmativa a su pregunta, pues se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Frente a todos. Frente a Toothless.

Pero, estaba decidido a cambiar las cosas. A terminar su relación con la rubia y obedecer a su alma, que pedía suplicante que le confesara sus más profundos sentimientos a otro ser. Que le suplicaba que acabara con ese calvario que estaba haciendo pasar a la Hofferson, a Toothless, a él mismo… y a Eret.

Porque, sí. El desconocido con quien Astrid había tenido tanta química, no había sido nadie más y nadie menos que Eret, Hijo de Eret. Además, había notado que Astrid no le era completamente indiferente al joven ni viceversa. Los coqueteos descarados del pelinegro y las respuestas picantes de la chica no se le habían pasado como todos creían. Simplemente había decidido hacer caso omiso.

Ahora, lo importante era acabar el compromiso primero. Ya después se preocuparía por unir a Astrid con Eret y, finalmente, serle sincero a su dragón. Aunque, la última parte de su plan le hicieran temblar las rodillas.

No había sido fácil deshacerse de Toothless para poder estar solo al momento de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la rubia. Que esperaba que siguiera siendo su amiga después de todo ello. Por más egoísta que sonara. Tuvo que recurrir a pedirle ayuda a su madre, a Cloudjumper y a Gobber para distraer a su dragón bajo la excusa de que su madre necesitaba ayuda de su parte para pescar la cena de esa noche, pues ya era oscuro y unos Terrores Terribles había comido lo que sería la cena ese día. Sí, una pobre excusa, una pobre, poco creíble y estúpida excusa. Pero, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Menos después de haberle tenido que confesar sus intenciones a su madre, quien, a pesar de sorprenderse bastante con la noticia, le sonrió y aceptó ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Los nervios le fundieron tanto el cerebro que sólo se le había ocurrido decir eso ya que su dragón poseía una buena vista en la oscuridad.

Al principio Toothless se había puesto reacio a ayudar al enterarse de que su jinete no iría, pero unas caricias, algunos mimos, una cara de cachorro degollado y unas cuantas suplicas y promesas para compensárselo después por parte de Hiccup, fueron suficientes para que el dragón cediera. Benditos conocimientos de la anatomía de su dragón.

* * *

Hiccup caminó a paso temeroso hacia la choza su futura ex-prometida. Sentía sus manos temblar y el sudor frío bajando por su cuello. No iba a echarse para atrás, por supuesto que no. Solamente… estaba nervioso. ¿Y la chica lo tomaba a mal? ¿Y si le odiaba? ¡No! Astrid no haría eso… ¿O sí?

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía empezar a dudar ahora. No cuando su libertad y la de la rubia estaba tan cerca. Porque, su libertad significaba la de Astrid. Para Astrid, estar con él significaba renunciar a su carácter fuerte y de líder por naturaleza. Sería convertirse en alguien mucho más blanda, paciente, condescendiente y… simplemente no sería ella. Perdería la llama que la convertía en la única e inigualable Astrid Hofferson.

Suspiró y tocó la puerta de la choza, esperando que no abriera su futuro ex-suegro.

Para su suerte, Astrid fue quien le abrió y le miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

—Hipo, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos mañana en la arena.

—A-astrid… yo…— Tragó saliva. Intentaba organizar sus ideas y buscar las mejores palabras para lo que iba a decir.

— No me digas, ¿quieres a un vuelo nocturno?— La voz de la chica le pareció ligeramente temblorosa. Casi desesperada. Debió ser su imaginación.

— No… yo… la verdad es que-

—¿Tu madre necesita ayuda con algo?

—Eh… no. Como decía…

—¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

Bien, su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

—¡Astrid! ¿Quieres escucharme?— Preguntó. Su voz había sonado más irritada de lo que le gustaría, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tragó saliva una vez que la chica se hubo callado y prosiguió.

—Astrid, la verdad es que yo… vine a romper mi compromiso contigo.—Murmuró, apartando la mirada.

—¿Eh?— La pregunta de Astrid mostraba lo perpleja que se encontraba. Aunque, si hubiese mirado el rostro de la chica en ese momento, Hiccup habría visto la tristeza y el entendimiento en esa mirada.— Hay alguien más ¿No es así?

La voz de la chica no mostraba reproche o enojo. Sólo… tristeza y resignación. O eso fue lo que él percibió.

—Escucha, Hiccup, soy lo suficientemente madura como para intentar ponerme en tus zapatos. Sí, estoy perpleja. Sí, puede que algo molesta y puede que me confunda tu repentino cambio. Pero…— la chica tomó un respiro— No voy a golpearte o algo parecido. Así que mírame a la cara remedo de vikingo.

A pesar del insulto, Hiccup sabía que Astrid estaba siendo sincera y no estaba insultándolo realmente. Tragó saliva de nuevo y la encaró.

—Bueno… No es sólo porque esté enamorado de alguien más, Astrid.— Murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.— Es sólo que no quiero arruinar tu felicidad tampoco.

Astrid iba a replicar algo, pero el castaño la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

—Dejame terminar, maleducada.— bromeó, buscando disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.— Pero, eso ya lo descubrirás tú sola.

—Pero, dijiste que no era sólo que estabas enamorado…— murmuró la chica, sin mirarlo.— ¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?

—No creo que sea buena idea…— respondió, revolviéndose el pelo.

—Hiccup, estás terminando nuestro compromiso. Que no lleva ni dos días de haber sido consolidado. Lo menos… lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme la verdad.

Hiccup hizo una mueca por lo bajo. La rubia tenía razón. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Si no me odiabas antes, ahora lo harás.— lamentó, apretando los puños para darse valor.— Es... Toothless.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de eso. Un silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Hasta que Astrid carraspeó levemente.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.— Dijo, mirando incomoda hacia otro lado.— De hecho, era muy obvio si lo piensas bien.

Hiccup la miró, de forma suplicante.

—No te odio si es eso lo que te preocupa. Tampoco dejaré de ser tu amiga… sólo… solo necesito tiempo para procesar las cosas ¿Está bien?— Astrid lo miró, sonriendo levemente. Sonrisa que él devolvió levemente. Agradecía a los dioses que la chica fuera tan comprensiva.— 5 años de noviazgo no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Bueno… cuidate. Te veo mañana en la arena, Hiccup.

Hiccup asintió, dispuesto a darse la vuelta cuando la chica lo detuvo al sostener su hombro.

—Ah, Hiccup… Espero que estes pensando en confesarle tus sentimintos a Toothless. Porque si terminaste conmigo para estar compadeciéndote sobre tu mal de amores, ahí sí te odiaré.

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

—No… lo prometo.— asintió, mirándola.— No quiero seguir siendo el mismo vikingo cobarde con respecto a los sentimientos.

La chica sonrió, antes de darle una bofetada.

—Esto fue por no haber sido sincero conmigo antes y ahora hacer que debamos decirle a todos que el compromiso se cancela.— Hiccup iba a protestar por el golpe, cuando los labios de la chica se posaron sobre su mejilla y esta le abrazo.— Y esto, es por todo lo demás.

Hiccup no pudo responder. Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando ya la chica había entrado a su casa.

Sonrió como un idiota enamorado (pero esta vez no por la rubia), dirigiendo la mano a su mejilla y comenzando a caminar hasta su choza. De seguro su madre y su dragón ya habrían vuelto.

Estaba decidido.

Sería valiente y confesaría sus sentimientos. Por Astrid y la promesa implícita que le hizo.

Sería valiente y confesaría sus sentimientos, aun si el dragón no pudiera entenderlos o corresponderlos.

Sería valiente y le diría a Toothless todo lo que sentía por él desde el día que lo vio.

Tal vez todo saldría bien y tanto él como Astrid tendrían su merecido final feliz. Incluso si era con otra persona. Claro que primero debía conocer los sentimientos del Furia Nocturna y ayudar a cierta pareja a sincerarse y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sí, tal vez al final todos saldrían ganando y la tormenta que había azotado Berk (de forma metafórica, claro) desde que Toothless se hizo alfa y Drago fue derrotado, se disiparía.

Tal vez, sí era más sencillo de lo que parecía el final feliz.

Tal vez, él y Astrid sí estaban destinados a un "felices para siempre", a fin de cuentas.

* * *

 **Bueno, sigo sin saber cómo carajos asocio canciones que nada que ver con HTTYD xD**

 **este one-shot tiene dos continuaciones que estoy escribiendo, así que quizá logre subir al menos una hoy.**

 **Dios, este fue como que mi último día libre en dos semanas y media (tengo varios extra-clases la otra y después empiezan examenes)**

 **Así que si no vuelvo a aparecer... pos morí :´v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y sorry si hay algún error por ahí xD**

 **Cualquier critica, duda, comentario... No olviden dejármelo en un review. En serio me gustaría saber qué opinan y un comentario es gratis.**

 **PD: si opinan les muestro el dibujo que hice de Toothless humano :v (Aunque esto no cuenta para los de Caldo Toothcup para el alma porque a ustedes ya se los enseñé xD)**

 **PD: Extraño escribir sobre Dark!Hiccup, tal vez después vean alguna sopresita en mi perfil sobre ello después, cuando logre conseguir algo de tiempo libre y pueda acabarla.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni siquiera te preocupas por esto nunca más,_

 _Me dejaste sola,_

 _Estoy por mi cuenta_

 _Dime en qué nos equivocamos_

 _Dime dónde todo salió mal_

 **Swan Song –Set It Off**

Astrid sabía que su relación con el hijo de Stoick no era la mejor de todas. Si bien nunca habían tenido ninguna pelea sobre su relación ni ningún problema de ese tipo, Astrid sabía que Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll había perdido ese cariño especial que tenía hacía ella cuando eran más jóvenes. Porque, no era ciega, ella siempre supo que le gustaba al vástago del jefe. Sólo que había sido demasiado idiota y superficial para haber menospreciado esos sentimientos por parte del pequeño Hiccup.

Luego había pasado todo lo de Toothless y el nido de los dragones.

Luego ella había descubierto el mundo de Hiccup.

Luego se había enamorado de él.

Debía admitir, que lo que sintió por Hiccup no era ese sentimiento abrasador del que todos presumían haber experimentado. No era ese fuego quemándola por dentro ni esas mariposas produciéndole nauseas. Al menos, no del todo.

Si bien había sentido una llama cálida y una que otra mariposa revolotear en su estómago, en el fondo sabía que eso no era amor. No del todo. Había intentado tanto llegar al chico que había llegado a creer que sí le amaba de verdad.

Después llegó Eret y su actitud arrogante. Un desafío para su lado guerrero.

Confesaba que sí le había devuelto uno que otro coqueteo y que su corazón se agitaba al verlo (tal vez más que con Hiccup). Pero, estaba tan asustada de nuevo que volvió a refugiarse en su atracción por el futuro líder de Berk. Al punto de que cuando acabó la guerra, le propuso al castaño oficializar su compromiso.

Aún sabiendo que su relación había perdido la chispa que tuvo al principio.

Aún sabiendo que Hiccup parecía haberse enamorado… de alguien más. Porque ella no era idiota y Hiccup no era disimulado. Es más, estaba segura de que el joven ni siquiera estaba consciente de su enamoramiento.

Aún sabiendo de su creciente atracción por el corpulento muchacho de cabello negro; y que esa atracción era correspondida.

Aún sabiendo todo lo que acababan de pasar.

Aún sabiendo que era una decisión muy apresurada y _equivocada_.

Sabía todo eso y aun así decidió decir las palabras que la condenarían para siempre. A ella y a Hiccup. Porque sí. Sabía que para Hiccup, casarse con ella sería la cadena que lo mantendría atado a esa isla y lejos de los cielos. Sabía que estar con ella significaría para el joven convertirse en el jefe oficial de Berk.

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, las palabras habían salido de su mente sin siquiera haberlo pensado.

Mentiría si dijera que se había arrepentido, pues no lo había hecho del todo. Por un lado, estaban los problemas de su relación, pero si se le miraba de forma objetiva, en realidad estaban bien. Es decir, Hiccup se convertiría en líder de Berk y ella en su compañera. Ambos como equipo harían lo mejor por su pueblo y recuperarían la gloria de antaño con dragones como compañeros.

El problema sería el o los herederos. Ella no quería hijos, no se veía como una mujer de hogar y mucho menos como madre. Además, sabía que no le atraía a Hiccup en ese sentido.

Pero, confesaba que no podía acabar el compromiso por más de saber que era lo correcto. Después de todo, aún tenía sentimientos hacía el hijo de Stoick, por más que se hayan ido evaporando con el tiempo y que nunca hayan sido lo suficientemente fuertes.

Sí, ella le quería y no pensaba cederlo a nadie más por más idiota y egoísta que eso sonase. Y, quizá, se odiaba un poco por ello.

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver al castaño frente a su puerta, con ese aspecto cansado y nervioso. Había notado que Hiccup incluso estaba temblando. No pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

_Hiccup, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos mañana en la arena._ Preguntó, a modo de saludo, mirando al castaño removerse en su sitio.

_A-astrid… yo…_ Notó como el vikingo tragaba saliva y repentinamente deseó callarlo. Antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

_No me digas, ¿quieres a un vuelo nocturno?_ Su voz salió ligeramente temblorosa, casi desesperada. Esperó que el chico no lo hubiese notado y relamió sus labios. Era obvio que el chico no había ido hasta su choza por algo como un vuelo nocturno. Pero, fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

_No… yo… la verdad es que-

_¿Tu madre necesita ayuda con algo?_ Interrumpió de nuevo, sabiendo que la paciencia del castaño se empezaba a acabar. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Sentía que no debía dejarlo terminar.

_Eh… no. Como decía…

_¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

_¡Astrid! ¿Quieres escucharme?_ Se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono exasperado en el joven y enmudeció. Más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

_Astrid, la verdad es que yo… vine a romper mi compromiso contigo._ Murmuró Hiccup, apartando la mirada. Ella ya se lo esperaba, tenía mucha intuición para su propio bien. Sin embargo, escuchar esa frase de los labios del contrario hicieron que su corazón se contrajera en su pecho. Había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

_¿Eh?_ Su pregunta mostraba lo perpleja que se encontraba Le miró con tristeza, comprendiendo el porqué de la decisión del chico. Al menos en parte._ Hay alguien más ¿No es así?

La voz de la chica no mostraba reproche o enojo. Sólo… tristeza y resignación. Pues, claro, una parte no quería romper el compromiso con el chico, pero la otra sólo quería darle la libertad que este merecía. Y supo, al ver el rostro preocupado del chico, que debía hacer lo correcto.

_Escucha, Hiccup, soy lo suficientemente madura como para intentar ponerme en tus zapatos. Sí, estoy perpleja. Sí, puede que algo molesta y puede que me confunda tu repentino cambio. Pero…_ tomó un respiro y le miró a los ojos. Aunque los del chico se veían muy interesados en el suelo._ No voy a golpearte o algo parecido. Así que mírame a la cara remedo de vikingo.

A pesar del insulto final (que no decía en serio), estaba siendo sincera. Lo menos que podía hacer por el salvador de Berk y su, ahora ex, pareja, era volver a esos tiempos donde eran amigos. Además, no era como si la idea le desagrada del todo. Al menos así no tenía hijos.

_Bueno… No es sólo porque esté enamorado de alguien más, Astrid._ El chico murmuró, mirándola a los ojos._ Es sólo que no quiero arruinar tu felicidad tampoco.

Astrid iba a replicar algo, pero el castaño la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. Suspiró, expectante a lo que este le iba a decir.

_Déjame terminar, maleducada._ Sabía que la broma del chico era un intento por disminuir la tensión en el ambiente._ Pero, eso ya lo descubrirás tú sola.

¿Qué ya lo sabría? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso… acaso él sabía de su atracción por Eret? Bueno, Hiccup siempre fue más observador de lo que cualquiera esperaría. Incluso ella.

_Pero, dijiste que no era sólo que estabas enamorado…_ murmuró, sin mirarlo. Tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero necesitaba saber quién había cautivado al domador de dragones._ ¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?

_No creo que sea buena idea…_ Hiccup respondió, revolviéndose el pelo. Parecía nervioso. Pero, ella también lo estaba y necesitaba respuestas.

_Hiccup, estás terminando nuestro compromiso. Que no lleva ni dos días de haber sido consolidado. Lo menos… lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme la verdad._ musitó, casi rogándole con la mirada.

Miró al chico bajar la cabeza al suelo y sonrojarse.

_Si no me odiabas antes, ahora lo harás._ lamentó, apretando los puños. ¿Qué lo odiaría? ¿A qué se refería?_ Toothless.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de eso. Astrid se encontraba procesando las palabras del chico. ¿Toothless? ¿Esa largatija sobre-desarrollada le había robado a Hiccup?

No. Robado no. Hiccup le había querido, sí. Pero ella había rechazado cuando le pertenecían e intentó tomarlos cuando ya eran de alguien más. Más bien, era _ella_ quien se lo estaba robando a _Toothless_. Sin embargo, la idea tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien. La dependencia, el hecho de que fuera ese ser necroso el centro de los pensamientos de Hiccup, la saliva de Toothless sobre la piel del vikingo cada que besaba a Hiccup, la posesividad del dragón… ¿Sabría Hiccup que era correspondido?

_Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas._ Dijo, mirando incomoda hacia otro lado._ De hecho, era muy obvio si lo piensas bien.

Hiccup la miró, de forma suplicante. Ella simplemente no soportó esa mirada. La hacía sentirse la mala del cuento.

_No te odio si es eso lo que te preocupa. Tampoco dejaré de ser tu amiga… sólo… solo necesito tiempo para procesar las cosas ¿Está bien?_ Astrid lo miró, sonriendo levemente. Si bien la información recibida era algo obvia, aun necesitaba procesar los hechos. Necesitaba pensar. _5 años de noviazgo no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. _ murmuró_ Bueno… cuídate. Te veo mañana en la arena, Hiccup.

Hiccup asintió, dispuesto a darse la vuelta cuando la chica lo detuvo al sostener su hombro. Necesitaba darle un empujón al castaño. No iba a renunciar a él por nada.

_Ah, Hiccup… Espero que estés pensando en confesarle tus sentimientos a Toothless. Porque si terminaste conmigo para estar compadeciéndote sobre tu mal de amores, ahí sí te odiaré._ sentenció, mirándolo a la cara.

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír.

_No… lo prometo._ Hiccup asintió._ No quiero seguir siendo el mismo vikingo cobarde con respecto a los sentimientos.

La chica sonrió, antes de darle una bofetada. Una bofetada que no pudo evitar propinarle.

_Esto fue por no haber sido sincero conmigo antes y ahora hacer que debamos decirle a todos que el compromiso se cancela._ Reprochó, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de besarle la mejilla._ Y esto, es por todo lo demás.

Miró al chico quedarse en shock, lo que aprovechó para entrar en su casa. Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Sintiendo una lagrima bajar por sus ojos.

Dolía, a pesar de saber que era lo mejor.

Dolía, a pesar de sus crecientes sentimientos por otra persona.

Dolía, a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba.

Dolía, a pesar de ser lo correcto.

Dolía, porque a pesar de todo, una parte suya amaba al torpe vikingo.

Pero, sabía que todo estaría bien. Sí, su tiempo con Hiccup se había acabado.

Sí, habían cometido tantas equivocaciones que su relación no daba para más.

Pero, tal ves ambos lo lograrían con alguien más.

Tal vez, lo suyo sólo había sido un típico enamoramiento infantil. No, tal vez no. Es había sido específicamente.

Tal vez, ambos tendrían un final feliz en algún futuro, con otras personas.

Tal vez llegaría un momento donde pudieran mirar atrás, sonriéndose y sabiendo que este momento había sido necesario para encontrar su verdadera felicidad

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí tendrían su ansiado "felices para siempre", después de todo.

 _Las promesas están rotas_

 _Dime, ¿eres feliz ahora?_

 _Ahogándote en el reloj de arena,_

 _Supongo que nuestro tiempo se acabó_

 **Swan song –Set It Off**

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el final del segundo cap. El tercero será un extra de qué pasó después de la ruptura.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review diciéndome su opinión, por favor.**


	3. Secuela

Ya acabé la secuela de Maybe. Es un one-shot y se llama "Definitely"

Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, ojalá les guste y dejen un review :)


End file.
